<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onward into Forever by midnightwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641288">Onward into Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwings/pseuds/midnightwings'>midnightwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, amongst other issues, because that finale did not have enough castiel, look i needed to contribute, so here we go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwings/pseuds/midnightwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean reunite by the bridge in heaven. But there’s still an angel-shaped hole in Dean’s heart. He intends to fix that.</p>
<p>Short coda/Fix-it to 15x20 because we need it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Onward into Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, that finale was not the best, but I did appreciate the fact that apparently Cas helped Jack restructure heaven and presumably is out of the Empty, chillin' in heaven somewhere. Other issues aside, here is my hastily written contribution to this post-finale ao3 resurgence. This felt like it could have just been an additional scene to the episode.</p>
<p>I do have a tumblr account that I logged into for the first time since 2014 two days ago for anyone's viewing pleasure. @daenerysofhousewinchester (yes, it's so old that the username references GoT before it ended in a shitshow).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean stood shoulder to shoulder, gazing silently across the bridge at the tree-lined horizon. They remained there for hours – <em>days?</em> – in peace, simply enjoying each other’s presence after being reunited once again. </p>
<p>“So Sammy,” Dean began with a smile, eyes still fixed outwards, “what got you in the end?”</p>
<p>Sam turned to his older brother. “Old age. Would you believe it?” He grinned, a note of awed disbelief underlying the joy in his voice, still present after his lifetime of hard-earned normalcy.</p>
<p>Dean felt his own smile soften in response. “Oh, I believe it. And I’m so damn glad you lived your life like that…that you carried on.”</p>
<p>“Of course I did, Dean. It’s the last thing you told me to do, after all.” Sam paused and added quietly, “I named my kid after you.”</p>
<p>Dean merely beamed in response, bumping his shoulder against Sam’s. The two lapsed into a moment of silence once more. As they leaned against the bridge’s railing, Dean realized it was time for him to do something – to see someone at last. He had gone for his drive in Baby and reunited with his brother as he was always meant to do. But something was missing. </p>
<p>Dean cleared his throat. “I think that Cas is…Cas is here in heaven. Somewhere.”</p>
<p>“What? How?” Sam questioned immediately, startled. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. But when I got here, Bobby said that Jack took down the walls in heaven, and that Cas helped him.” Dean cleared his throat again, swallowing suddenly. “I need to… find him.”</p>
<p>“Then what are you waiting for?” Sam’s eyes were kind. “There’s nothing but time.” He watched the realization spread across his brother’s face like a ray of sunlight. “I’ll be around. Go get him, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean fished around in his pocket before tossing Baby’s keys over. Sam raised his eyebrows, catching them easily. “I think it’s time I go for a little walk. I’m all driven out for now.”</p>
<p>The brothers shared another look – this time, <em>see you later</em> and not <em>goodbye</em> – and then Dean started down the other direction of the bridge.</p><h1>*	*	*</h1><p>He didn’t quite know where he was going, but an undeniable pull in his soul drew him towards…something. The connection guided him through a lush forest alive with greenery and faint birdsong, along the rocky shoreline of a calm river, and finally ended near a towering oak tree in the middle of a seemingly endless field of daffodils.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat as he noticed the figure sitting underneath the branches, leaning against the trunk with closed eyes. Dean approached and swallowed hard as the figure stood up and locked eyes with him. He had a few things he wanted to say back.</p>
<p>“Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>Dean felt nothing but peace. He could rest, with his brother and his angel – at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably add a scene of the actual reunion scene that remains unwritten but I'm tired because it's 3:40am. I'll either add as a chapter or another work, who knows. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>